


Where Will We Be?

by youknew_knowme



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknew_knowme/pseuds/youknew_knowme
Summary: It was true, any muscle in the body, given enough time, could be controlled. That didn’t mean it should be.





	Where Will We Be?

Multiple factors, hell, the past few years in general, hadn’t been kind to mercenaries of all sorts. Wilson’s business of sorts had risen to fame and fallen into oblivion, along with names that used to hold awe, and as much respect as a name could gather in the world of hired guns, some less savory than others. Before that golden era ended, and names gilded with reputation meant next to nothing, Tony had definitely been near the top, though exactly where was arguable at best.

Though the steady stream of jobs he’d been asked for had slowed to a trickle, and the available jobs in general few and far between, the money that had come and been saved was enough to be able to find a place to stay and keep his head down, until people needed services in that vein again, the optimist in him always tried to convince. The realist always won out.

He knew that it wasn’t safe, staying in New York, so close to every other possible hub. Then again, if he wanted to nitpick, nowhere was safe, not from vigilante maniacs boldly claiming to be the city’s real heroes, not from Hydra, not from bitter attachments to old clients or marks.

Even more than the other empty nights, filled with the sounds of the city roaring and dying in it own tides, that night was slow. Something about people watching got stale when the same obvious ones came the same way, on a consistent enough schedule that Tony could pick them out. It almost surprised him, that he could, night after night, but with nothing other than that, and the few CDs he still had in the just liveable apartment, there was nothing to overwrite their paths beneath his window.

Staring out into the street, not catching anything of much interest in the slow before the next swell, he turned the phone in his hand over and over, a sort of hopeless worrystone. He hadn’t decided yet whether it was to say it would eventually have a job, or to take his mind off the fact that it wouldn’t. He nearly dropped what may as well have been a brick until it vibrated. He refused to get his hopes up, he wouldn’t do that to himself, he wouldn’t.

A part of him was glad that he didn’t, reading and rereading the text, along with the contact name.

Lester. Now there was a name he hadn’t seen light up a screen in a while.


End file.
